


Blood Thirst

by StarrySummers04



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Jimon Blood Sire Prompt: Begins with a questioning bond growing between Simon and Jace. An itch that can only be scratched by spending all the time Jace can with the vampire, but soon, seeing Simon does no good. No, he needs to feel Simon, feel him in ways he never thought he would feel about another male. Especially not the man he wants to be with.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~When Jace first discovers his growing attraction to Simon, he shuts himself away despite the fact that staying away from Simon will only make things more difficult for himself. But things haven't been going to plan since Clary Fray turned up.





	Blood Thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lostinthestorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinthestorm/gifts).



It began subtly, just an unexplained need to be in the same room as each other. Before long, they were in love.

Okay; let's back track whilst I give you more of the story. Everything began on the night of Clarissa Fray's 18th birthday, the truth was revealed and shit went down. Clary saw a group of Shadowhunters kill a hoarde of Demons in a downtown club called Pandemonium - Maybe that's a bit too far.

When he was kidnapped by Vampires, Simon was given Camille's blood to drink. It was mostly harmless and would've worn off eventually, but as your typical hypochondriac, Simon became paranoid and went back to the Hotel DuMort to confront Camille and the other Vampires. This led to his death.

Clary made the decision to allow Simon to continue 'living' but as a Vampire. All of the Shadowhunters who knew tried to convince her that allowing Simon to rise probably wasn't the best idea, but she was overcome with grief and thus, not thinking properly. This was the first major event that led to Simon and Jace falling in love, if Simon had never become a Vampire, then nothing would've ever happened between the two of them.

Everything significant happened the day that Valentine and the Circle invaded the Institute. The most important being when Jace allowed Simon to drink his blood to repair the injury Valentine ad caused by slitting his throat.

From that day onwards, everything changed.

Simon was still with Clary but whenever the whole group would spend any time together, Jace and Simon would ensure that they were seated together or as close as possible. It was unintentional, at least, to begin with.

Jace noticed quite early on that his feeling towards the Vampire were changing, becoming something that he couldn't identify. Something he'd never felt before. This was when he began to panic. Since he was still living at the loft with Magnus and Alec, they very quickly realised that something was going on with Jace and, of course, they confronted him about it.

"What's going on, blondie?" Magnus asked, perching himself on the arm of the sofa that Jace was occupying. Alec seated himself in the empty space beside Jace.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jace claimed. Alec and Magnus shared a knowing look.

"So, you're telling us that you've been moping around and haven't left the loft in three days for no reason?" Alec clarified. Jace nodded. Naturally, neither of them believed him.

They knew that Jace's behaviour had began to change in the days after Valentine's attack but unless Jace opeend up about what had been going on, they were never going to figure it out, or so they thought.

At this point, Jace hadn't left the loft in about a week and he was suffering terribly for it. He physically ached with the need to see Simon, to be near him. This was the day that Clary brought an ill looking Simon to the loft, asking Magnus for help.

Magnus was quite startled, in all of his years, never had anyone presented these symptoms. To be quite honest, Simon looked like death, more so than usual. He was so pale that his skin looked translucent and there were horrible black marks around his eyes. Clary was panicking. Simon looked as though he hadn't eaten in days, which, of course, wasn't true as Clary and Luke were doing their damnedest to make sure that Simon always had enough blood.

Much to her distress, Clary received a call from Isabelle, summoning her back to the Institiute to assist Izzy and Alec on a hunt. After Clary left, Simon felt as though he could breathe again. "I'm fine, Magnus." He told the Warlock who was flitting around the room, trying to find an explanation for the way Simon was looking and feeling but Simon already knew. He needed to see Jace.

"You look like death." Magnus retorted. "Which is really saying something."

"You're worrying for nothing. I'm fine. I just need some rest." Simon insisted.

"Then go and lay down. There are a couple of extra rooms." Magnus advised.

"Thanks."

Simon took himself down the corridor that led to all of the bedrooms besides the master bedroom. That was located separately. (Magnus made sure that he and Alec had as much privacy as possible.) He knew which were the guest bedrooms and Simon walked past all of them, until he reached the last door. And he opened it, instantly feeling better. As soon as the door was shut, Simon was pinned against it. Lips were pressed against his own. Simon gasped in shock, allowing a tongue to slip into his mouth.

Jace knew. The moment that Simon entered the loft, Jace could sense him. And using his vampire senses, Simon knew exactly where in the loft that Jace had hidden himself away. He needed to get to Jace. Although he wasn't quite expecting the greeting that he got.

As soon as Jace's lips touched his, all other thoughts left Simon's head. Nothing mattered but Jace's lips on his. It was all he needed.


End file.
